Park Cho Rong
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico: '초롱 / Cho Rong *'Nombre rea'l : 박초롱/ Park Cho Rong *'Apodos:' RongMama, RongLeader, Rongcho y Rongie *'Profesion:' Cantante, Modelo, Actriz y Compositora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' * Lugar de nacimiento: Chungcheongbuk-do, Corea del sur. *'Estatura:' 1 63cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino': Cabra *'Agencia: 'Plan A Entertainment Dramas *Plus Nine Boys (tvN, 2014) *Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) episodio 9, cameo (w/ Bomi) *All My Love (MBC, 2011) episodios 125 al 210 Videos Musicales *B2ST / BEAST - “Beautiful“ (pre-debut) *B2ST / BEAST- “Shock” Japanese version (pre-debut) *BTOB - Insane (2012) * A PINK w BEAST - “Skinny Baby” Skoolooks * Mario - “MAYDAY“ * A PINK w BEAST - “5! My Baby” Skoolooks * A PINK w/ Lee Kwangsoo & Niel - “Fanta Time” * A PINK w/ B.A.P - “Mini” Skoolooks Colaboraciones * Teddy Bear - ''Lyn ft. Chorong (LIVE-2012) Composiciones '''Letras' * Apink - Ordinary Day (2016) * A Pink - To. us (2016) * A Pink - The Wave (2016) * A Pink - April 19 (JPN Ver.) (2015) * A Pink - DejaVu (2015) * A Pink - Wanna Be (2014) * A Pink - Fairytale Love (2014) * A Pink - So Long (2014) * A Pink - April 19 (2012) Programas de TV * KBS Oh My School (100 points out of 100) | episodios 24 al 27 * KBS 1 vs 100 | episodio 250 * KBS Joy Hug | episodio 12 * KBS Talk Show Hello | episodio 136 * Y-STAR Shikshin Road | episodio 143 * KBS 1 Night 2 Days | episodio 314 * MBC Koica’s Dream | episodios 3, 4 * BS Running Man | episodio 177 * SBS Star King | episodio 364 * MBC Infinity Challenge | episodios 378, 379 * MBC We Got Married Global Edition S2 | episodio 7 * SBS Slimmy Lunch Box | episodios 3, 4, 5, 6 * SBS Cool kiz on the block | episodio 130 Revistas * 2016: Cosmopolitan Campus (Edición Mayo) * 2016: CeCi (Edición marzo) * 2015: Sure (Edición diciembre) * 2015: InStyle (Edición abril) CF / Publicidad * BBQ Chicken - BEAST & Shin Sekyung (pre-debut/cameo) * Celyon Tea - A Pink w/ Kim Yunah (pre-debut) * LG U+ - A Pink * Fanta - Lee Kwangsoo, Eunji, and Niel (cameo) * G Market G9 - A Pink, Kim Bosung * G Market G9 - A Pink, Lee Gukjoo * Legend of Heroes - A Pink * Skoolooks - A Pink + Im Siwan Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Apink **'Posición:' Líder, Rapera, Sub-Vocalista y Bailarina. *'Especialidad: '''Danza, Hapkido. * '''Religión: '''Católica * '''Familia: '''Padres, hermana mayor y hermana menor. * '''Color Favorito' : Rojo y Rosa * 'Tipo ideal: '''Un chico delgado, con una personalidad masculina, sin doble párpado, que no sea demasiado tímido, ni demasiado frío. * Ella fue revelada a través MV japonés de BEAST "SHOCK". * Su platillo favorito son las patas de pollo picantes. * Su padre es dueño de un centro de Hapkido. * Entrenó Hapkido durante 8 años ganando un tercer grado de cinturón negro. *ChoRong entró al sitcom All My Love llenando el vacío que dejó Ga In de Brown Eyed Girls quien decidió apartarse de la comedia, con su episodio final previsto para ser mostrado a finales de mayo. *Suelen confundirla con la maknae dentro del grupo. *Es fanática de Rain desde que estaba en secundaria. *Es una chica muy reservada. *Se considera una persona un tanto conservadora; no le gusta mostrar demasiado su cuerpo ya que es bastante pudorosa. *Audición para JYP Entertainment (con Dasom de SISTAR), pero luego fue reclutada por Cube Entertainment. *Disfruta de escuchar a Beyonce y Pussy Cat Dolls. *Antes de su debut vivió en la casa de G.NA junto con BoMi. *Tiene una cicatriz en su brazo derecho y suele cubrirla con banditas con diseños. *Tiene la especialidad en la cocina. Debido a que se alejó de su familia para vivir en Seúl y seguir su sueño de ser cantante, ella estudió cocina. *En una de las presentaciones de HUSH, se le rompió el tacón de su zapato. A pesar del problema, ella siguió bailando profesionalmente. *En 2012 obtuvo su licencia de conducir. *Es cercana a Song Dong Woon de B2ST / BEAST. En una entrevista de “Skoolooks“, Cuando se le preguntó a cada miembro(APink&BEAST) que con cuál miembro era más cercano (Del grupo opuesto), Dongwoon dijo “''Soy muy cercano con Chorong-yang”, y Chorong inmediatamente contestó “''A pesar de que Dongwoon-Sunbaenim y yo somos de la misma edad, él es muy formal''”, haciendo reír a los otros miembros. *Fue voluntaria para el programa Koica Dream. *Le tiene miedo a las alturas y al agua. * Para las promociones de su canción "No No No", ChoRong bajó 8 kilos. * Suele llorar con facilidad, por su personalidad simpática, y cuando ve a alguna de sus miembros triste, le es imposible no entristecerse con ella, en especial con Naeun. * Es la Integrante favorita de Niel de Teen Top, Jinon de F.Cuz, JaeJin de FT Island y Sunny de SNSD. * Para un Fanmeeting, una fan le dio un mensaje escrito en un cuadernillo, que le hizo llorar frente a todos. Este decía ""Nuestra líder es una persona que llora mucho. Es una persona de mucho afecto. También es una persona muy alegre y llena de risas. A veces, gracias a su rol y responsabilidades como una líder recibe un montón de estrés y preocupaciones Y siempre hay que luchar... Siempre voy a estar a su lado como una confiable unnie-fan. Justo como ahora... ¡Vamos a estar juntos siempre! Gracias " * No le gusta abrazar ni besar (en el cachete) a las demás miembros. * Es amiga cercana de Chang Sub de BTOB y Hoya de INFINITE. * En un episodio de Weekly Idol le ganó a EunJi en la batalla de notas altas. * Cuando hacía la batalla de las notas altas, al llegar a cierta nota, hizo que todos en el set se taparan los oídos, pues su nota se parecía al sonido hecho por un Delfín. * En la emision de Sunny's FM Date, ChoRong llamo a Sunny donde se mostró que ellas son muy cercanas. * Lo que siempre lleva en su bolsa es un tuvo para su fleco. * Actualmente tiene su propia habitación dentro del departamento grupal (antiguamente compartía habitación con NaEun). Enlaces *Twitter *Instagram Galería Park Cho Rong1.jpg Park Cho Rong2.jpg Park Cho Rong3.jpg Park Cho Rong4.jpg Park Cho Rong5.jpg Park_Cho_Rong06.jpg Park_Cho_Rong07.jpg Chorong08.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KLíder Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1991 Categoría:Plan A Entertainment